Sakit, tahu!
by otps-daughter
Summary: Junmyeon kecil tidak mau berada di dekat anak baru itu—bocah menyebalkan bernama Zhang Yixing, yang membuat dadanya sakit./ "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Yicing! Dia bawa penyakit!" / Astaga anak-anak ini. /sulay!chibi au


_**discalimer:** karakter yang disebut bukan punya sendiri;_

 _CHIBI! AU/SULAY/ SHOU-AI/YAOI/GAJE/ETC_

* * *

 **Sakit, tahu!**

.

Junmyeon kecil suka sekali mewarnai.

Setiap Bu Guru di depan kelas menginstrusikan kelas untuk mengambil pensil warna atau crayon dari tas ransel mereka—Junmyeon menjadi siswa yang paling antusias.

Begitu tangan _chubby_ itu mengenggam satu batang crayon dengan erat, tidak ada lagi yang bisa mendistraksi Kim Junmyeon dari asyiknya menggores kertas di hadapan dengan warna-warna yang menurutnya cantik. Bocah lima tahun itu seolah punya dunia sendiri, membuat benteng tak kasat mata yang tidak sembarangan orang ia biarkan masuk begitu saja-bahkan tawaran bermain dari sahabatnya, Chen, pun ia hiraukan demi menyelesaikan _masterpiece_ -nya.

Tapi tidak dengan kali ini.

Saat Bu Guru Eunjung berdehem untuk meminta perhatian kelas, berdiri bersama seorang wanita yang rambutnya diikat menjadi cepolan, dalam balutan _dress_ bunga-bunga. Junmyeon kecil mau tak mau menautkan alis. Sebenarnya wanita yang ada di sebelah Bu Guru itu tampak normal-normal saja, yang aneh hanya sesuatu di balik kedua kakinya itu—sebuah kepala menyembul malu-malu dari sana. Dia serupa tomat, karena wajahnya berwarna kemerahan.

Junmyeon juga baru menyadari ada dua buah tangan mungil mecengkram dress milik wanita itu kuat-kuat. Sesekali kepala mungil itu akan keluar dari persembunyiannya, kemudian menghilang lagi saat bocah kecil itu menyadari semua penghuni kelas Matahari itu tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Junmyeon mengedipkan matanya lucu.

 _Siapa itu?_ Junmyeon tidak pernah lihat.

"Nah anak-anak, Ibu bawa teman baru untuk kalian semua," kata Bu Guru di depan kelas dengan kedua tangan menyatu, seulas senyum cantik di bibir. Ia memiringkan kepala, satu tangannya kemudian terulur kepada anak lelaki yang masih saja betah bersembunyi di belakang kaki Ibunya "Sini Yixing, perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman barumu. Ayo sayang, kemarilah. Tidak apa-apa,"

Wanita dengan pakaian bunga-bunga itu juga ikut merundukan tubuh, berbisik di telinga bocah itu, mungkin untuk membujuknya. Awalnya dia masih menolak-berulang kali meggelengkan kepala dengan bibir mencebik, namun lama kelamaan bocah itu akhirnya mau melepaskan cengkraman kuatnya dari baju sang Ibu dan membiarkan Bu Guru Eunjung mengenggam tangan mungilnya untuk mengajaknya berdiri di depan kelas.

Detik begitu ia akhirnya menampakan diri, dan Junmyeon kecil akhirnya bisa melihat setiap detail wajahnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki-ia terkesiap, irisnya melebar dan bibirnya yang mungil itu menganga terbuka.

Junmyeon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Yang ia tahu di dalam _sini,_ di balik tulang rusuknya, ada yang tidak biasa.

Tangan kecil Junmyeon secara otomatis mencengkram kemeja rompi sekolahnya, tepat di bagian dada.

.

 _Rasanya sakit._

 _._

Seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari dalam sana.

.

Ia mendongak, sekali lagi menatap bocah baru itu yang mulai membuka mulut, berkata dengan suaranya yang kecil dan malu malu.

"Eung.. h-halo," kedua tangannya jatuh di ujung rompinya yang kemudian ia remas-remas hingga nyaris tak berbentuk, "N-namaku Zhang Yicing. S-senang berkenalan dengan teman-teman. Jangan jahat pada Yicingie ya," bocah itu akhirnya memaksa bibirnya melengkungan senyum, walau hanya setipis kertas HVS yang menjadi media gambar Junmyeon.

Matanya tak lepas dari kedua bola mata bocah itu yang lebar, pipinya yang sama chubby-nya dengan milik Junmyeon, hidung mungilnya yang bangir, bibir kecil merah muda yang tengah menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang tebal.

 _Tuh kan._ Kenapa Junmyeon mulai merasakan tubuh kecilnya memanas?

Apa gara-gara kemarin dia bandel, melanggar peraturan Eomma untuk tidak hujan-hujanan? T-tapi tapi... tadi waktu sarapan Junmyeon tidak baik- baik saja kok! Sungguh.

Semakin lama ia memperhatikan bocah baru itu, tatapan keterkejutan itu mulai terkikis, tergantikan oleh tatapan sengit.

Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Tapi Junmyeon kecil tahu kalau bocah itu— bocah bernama Zhang Yicing— atau siapalah itu, yang menyebabkan begini.

 _Menyebabkan Junmyeon kecil merasakan sakit._

Awas saja ya!

...

Menemukan Junmyeon yang sedang tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya mewarnai gambarnya memang sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa bagi penghuni kelas Matahari. Tak beda juga dengan hari ini. Di saat teman-temannya memilih untuk bermain kejar-kejaran, lebih tepatnya polisi-polisian karena Junmyeon sempat mendengar suara melengking Chen yang berseru, _"Dor! Dor Dor! Mati kau-Heiiii Chanyeolie kau harus mati kan sudah kutembaaaak_!"

Tapi Junmyeon masih bergeming. Ia lebih berambisi menyelesaikan tugas mewarnai yang diberikan Bu Guru-yang kemudian berubah menjadi tugas rumah untuk dibawa pulang.

Junmyeon terlalu terfokus membubuhkan crayon warna hijau di atas gambar daun-daun sampai ia tak mendengar kaki-kaki mungil itu menapak tanah, tepat di sisi mejanya. Ia baru sadar saat pemilik kaki itu berseru nyaring,

"Kamu pinter gambar ya! Waaah bagus!"

Junmyeon akhirnya mendongakan kepala, meletakan crayon hijaunya di sisi kertas. Ia agak terkejut saat ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah Zhang Sising-atau siapalah itu. Si bocah baru berdiri di sebelah mejanya, kedua tangannya bertepuk tangan dengan antusias, lengkap dengan bola mata bulat yang berbinar-binar menatap kertas gambarnya.

"Nama kamu siapa?" Zhang Yixing bertanya, mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang _chubby_ kepada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menyipit memandangi tangan yang terjulur itu tanpa berniat membalasnya. Ia hanya membuang muka, mengambil crayon hijaunya dan kembali memoles bagian daun-daun yang masih polos tak berewarna.

"Kok tidak dijawab? Kata Mama kalau orang tanya itu harus dijawab," Bocah itu merajuk, kalau saja Junmyeon mendongakan kepalanya tentunya ia bisa melihat bocah itu tengah menggembungkan pipi. "Kamu siapa? Aku Zhang Yicing—"

"Sudah tahu," potong Junmyeon tanpa sudi mendongak, walau gerak sapuan oleh crayon-nya telah ia hentikan.

"Nah kalau begitu gantian ya! Biar impas. Yicingie mau tahu namamu!" paksanya.

Junmyeon ikut menggembungkan pipinya. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau memberitahukan namanya pada anak ini, tapi kalau dengan memberitahukan namanya maka Zhang Yixing akan meninggalkan sendiri, akan Junmyeon lakukan dengan senang hati. "Namaku..." mulai Junmyeon, "Namaku Kim Junmyeon."

"Kim Junmyeon..." gumam Yixing dengan suara kecil, yang lalu berubah jadi seruan antusias, "Aku suka, aku suka! Boleh kupanggil kamu Junnie ya?"

Junmyeon mengernyitkan hidung tidak suka. Bibirnya manyun, sudah ingin berteriak pada Yixing untuk tidak memanggilnya _Junnie,_ namun bibir mungilnya justru terkatup rapat.

Yixing masih menatapnya dengan binar-binar di irisnya. Dan bibir kecil itu mulai mengurva untuk membentuk senyum lebar, memamerkan gigi kelinci dan satu gigi bawahnya yang berlubang. "Yicingie ingin berteman dengan Junnie. Junnie lucu dan Junnie pinter gambar!" kikiknya dengan kedua tangan terangkat untuk menutup mulut.

 _Degeun degeun._

Junmyeon kembali mencengkram rompi sekolahnya, di tempat yang sama.

 _Nah kan._

Dadanya jadi sakit lagi.

Kenapa dadanya selalu sakit saat anak baru itu ada di dekatnya?

.

Jadi benar! Yixing memang yang membuat Junmyeon sakit.

 _UGH._

Junmyeon mengambil kesimpulan, anak baru itu **memang harus dijauhi!**

...

"Junnie..." suara cempreng itu memanggil dari sisi Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang lagi-lagi sedang asyik mewarnai dengan ogah-ogahan menolehkan kepala, menemukan Yixing yang sudah berdiri disana dengan menautkan kedua tangannya di depan perut.

"Junnie... boleh Yicingie pinjam crayon ungunya? Punya Yicingie hilang,"

"Tidak boleh," balas Junmyeon jutek.

"Hanya sebentar kok?"

"Tidak boleeeeh!" rengeknya, sembari merentangkan kedua tangan kecilnya di meja dan mendekap erar-erat crayonnya agar tak diambil Yixing.

"Tapi Yicingie ingin warna ungu,"

"Aku tidak peduli," ia menjulurkan lidahnya, "Weeek!"

"Tapi-tapi..." bibir itu sudah melengkung ke bawah. Bola mata bulat itu pun ikut berkaca-kaca, diselimuti oleh kabut air mata. Namun sebelum air mata itu benar-benar jatuh dari sana, mereka berdua dialihkan oleh suara nyaring Chen dari belakang meja Junmyeon.

"Yicingie pinjam punya Chennie saja!"

Air muka Yixing yang tadi mendung kini berubah berseri-seri. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia sudah meninggalkan meja Junmyeon dan menghampiri Chen.

Junmyeon hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan mata bulatnya yang berkedip-kedip, melihat Chen dan Yixing yang sekarang duduk di satu kursi, berbagi tempat duduk dan mewarnai gambar mereka bersama-sama, sesekali Yixing akan terkikik dengan suaranya yang cempreng memekakan telinga itu karena wajah konyol Chen, berseru "Chennie lucu sekali!"

Bibir bawah Junmyeon menekuk. _Kemarin Yixing bilang dia yang lucu, sekarang Chen?_

Kedua alisnya perlahan-lahan mulai menekuk dalam, saat rasa sakit di dadanya itu kembali hadir.

.

Namun ada yang berbeda dengan rasa sakit ini.

.

Tidak seperti dua hari yang kemarin.

Rasa sakit yang hari ini rasanya lebih... _sakit._ Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Ah sudahlah.

Kata Appa, otak Junmyeon tidak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir keras. Nanti kepalanya pusing.

.

Intinya masih sama kok.

 _Zhang Yixing memang bawa penyakit untuk Junmyeon, huh!_

...

Sudah seminggu ini semenjak Yixing masuk ke kelas Junmyeon. Selama itu juga rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setiap ia berada di sekitar bocah baru itu tidak kunjung surut. Di balik dadanya, rasa sakit itu tak pernah hilang. Bahkan semakin sakit saat Yixing tersenyum dengan gigi ompongnya. Atau lagi-lagi ia merasakan rasa sakit yang berbeda, setiap ia melihat Yixing bermain bersama Chen, yang sebenarnya adalah teman dekat Junmyeon.

Junmyeon sebal.

Junmyeon marah.

Dan Junmyeon tidak suka.

Junmyeon pasti sudah berada di stadion 4 sekarang karena rasa sakitnya yang makin parah. _Eung... benar stadion 4 kan kalau orang itu akan segera mati dan masuk surga?_

Setidaknya itu yang Junmyeon lihat dari sebuah tayangan di televisi yang kemarin malam dilihat Eommanya, yang malah sibuk mengelap tangis dan ingusnya dengan tisu karena terbawa suasana, daripada repot-repot menegur anak lelakinya yang ikut-ikutan menonton drama.

Di drama itu juga ada orang-orang jahatnya.

Orang-orang jahat seperti Yixing.

Yixing jahat karena dia membuat Junmyeon sakit parah!

Tapi Yixing yang jahat malah punya banyak teman di kelas dan disukai banyak orang. Yixing tidak hanya membuat Junmyeon sakit, tapi dia juga merebut teman-temannya. Bahkan Chen, yang dulu jadi sahabat Junmyeon dan suka mengajaknya bermain, kini malah lebih memilih bermain dengan Yixing.

 _Junmyeon kecil tidak terima!_

"Kalian semua jangan dekat-dekat Yicing!" bisik Junmyeon saat ia tengah dikerubungi teman-temannya di kelas. Yixing tak ada disana karena bocah itu belum datang pagi ini.

Anak paling tinggi di kelas mereka, Chanyeol, bertanya dengan suaranya yang lantang dan keras. "Memangnya dia kenapa? Apa dia bau, Junmyeon?"

"Ungh," Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan! Tapi dia itu bawa bawa penyakit!" seru Junmyeon dengan semangat, tampak senang saat teman-temannya tampak mendengarnya dengan seksama. "Yicing sudah membuat Junmyeon sakit, tahu! Hati-hati nanti kalian dibuat sakit sama Yicing kalau main dekat-dekat!"

"Masa sih?" Chen yang kali ini bersuara, "tapi aku tidak kok!"

"Iya, aku juga tidak kok!"

"Yicingie itu baik, dia juga pinter ngedance!"

"Iya, athu juga thuka dekat-dekat Yicingie!"

"Junmyeonnie yang aneh!"

Junmyeon mengerutkan keningnya, bersiap akan membalas tuduhan temannya saat pintu kelas terbuka, dan masuklah Yixing dengan seulas senyum lebar, menyapa riang.

"Hai teman temaaaan!"

"Hai Yicingieeeee!"

"Yicingie main yuk sama aku!"

Kemudian teman-teman yang sempat mengerumuni Junmyeon pun membubarkan diri dan malah berlari mendekati Yixing.

Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

 _Sudah diputuskan,_

 _Ia benar-benar benci Zhang Yixing!_

...

Pukul sembilan para bocah mungil itu berhamburan keluar dari kelas, menerobos apapun, bahkan menerobos Ibu Guru Eunjung yang hanya bisa memekik karena tingkah petakilan anak didiknya. Dengan pekikan senang mereka menembus segala macam permainan yang tersedia di halaman depan.

Sedangkan di bawah lindungan rindangnya pohon di sudut halaman, Junmyeon duduk di ayunan yang dinaikinya seorang diri, membiarkan kakinya menggantung di atas tanah. Teman-temannya lebih banyak berkumpul di bagian utara, berdiri melingkar dan saling bergandengan tangan, kemudian memutari seorang siswa yang ditutupi matanya di bagian tengah.

Ekspresinya tak terbaca—antara bosan atau iri, mungkin dari dasar lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Junmyeon ingin ikut tertawa dan bermain bersama di lingkaran itu-tapi masalahnya, Yixing juga ada di lingkaran itu, tertawa-tawa dan bernyanyi bersama yang lain.

Junmyeon tidak mau berada dekat-dekat dengan Yixing.

Yixing hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Ya, sakit jantung stadion akhir.

 _Benar kan, stadion?_

Jadi walaupun harus rela bermain seorang diri, menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada bermain bersama Yixing. Junmyeon terus mengayun ayunannya dengan gerakan perlahan, menundukan kepalanya dengan terus memandangi tanah.

Tapi suara cempreng itu memanggil, mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia memutar badannya sekali lagi—menghadap si bocah yang kini sama-sama membalas pandangannya dengan wajah polos yang khas. Junmyeon lantas megap-megap, sakit dan sesak nafas itu datang lagi melihat Yixing mendekat ke arahnya, melompat-lompat riang dengan jari di bibir.

"Junnieeeee! Ayo main _bersamwaaaa_!" ajaknya ceria.

Junmyeon menekuk bibir, melipat tangan chubbynya di depan dada dengan gaya _ngebossy._ Ia memilih membuang muka, "Tidak mau!"

" _Kenapwaaa_?" Suaranya sedikit terhalangi oleh telunjuk yang masih diemutnya. Tapi kemudian pipi gembil anak itu memerah, dan menggembung. "Memangnya main sendiri enak apa?"

"Tidak enak!" kata Junmyeon, kini ia telah menghentikan gerakan ayunannya, membiarkan sepatunya menapak tanah kemudian bangkit dari sana, "Tapi aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Yicing!"

"Kenapa?" Yixing cemberut, ekspresinya sedih tak terkira. Ia memilih mendekati Junmyeon yang masih berdiri di depan ayunan yang tadi sempat dinaikinya. Ia meraih lengan Junmyeon dan menarik-nariknya, "Ayolaaah, main sama Yicingie dan yang lain ya?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah Junnie!"

"Tidak mauuuuu! Bu Guruuuuu!"

Tapi Yixing yang dasarnya anak keras kepala, tetap memaksa Junmyeon agar mau ikut dengannya. Menarik-narik kuat lengannya walau Junmyeon sudah berpegangan pada besi ayunan dan merengek minta dilepaskan. Junmyeon yang jengkel akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yixing dan mendorong tubuh kecil itu, hingga Yixing kehilangan keseimbangan dan membiarkan pantatnya mencium tanah.

Yixing kecil yang merasakan rasa nyeri pada pantatnya karena benturan keras pun menangis. Kedua lengannya terangkat kemudian dilipat di depan wajahnya, tangis yang mula-mula lirih itu berubah keras.

Tangan Junmyeon mencengkram kemejanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sekarang rasa sakitnya berbeda lagi melihat Yixing menangis di tanah seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Hei hei ada apa ini?" Ibu Guru Eunjung datang, berlutut di dekat Yixing dan melingkarkan satu lengannya di sekitar bahu kecil Yixing yang bergetar. Ibu Guru mengelus-ngelus punggung bocah yang tengah menangis itu, sambil sesekali membisikan kata-kata penenang. Ia menoleh pada Junmyeon yang masih berdiri di depan ayunan dengan satu tangan mencengkram rompi seragamnya. Sorot lembut sang guru sama sekali tak berubah saat ia bertanya,

"Junmyeon ada apa? Kenapa Yixing menangis?"

Junmyeon mengerjapkan bola matanya yang bulat, sebelum ekspresi kesal itu kembali tergores di wajahnya. Kaki mungilnya menghentak-hentak tanah. "Yicingie memaksa bermain padahal aku tidak mau bermain dengannya!"

Sang guru menghela nafasnya, kemudian berujar,

"Kalian berdua, ayo ikut Ibu ke kelas ya."

...

"Ibu perhatikan Junmyeon tidak pernah sekalipun bermain dengan Yixing," mulai wanita muda itu dari tempat duduknya di depan kedua bocah lelaki yang terduduk bersisian di hadapannya, kepala sama-sama tertunduk, walau Yixing masih sesenggukan di sisi lain.

Bu Guru tersenyum, tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap rambut kehitaman Junmyeon, "Kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau tidak mau bermain dengan Yixing, hmm?"

"Junnie.." cicit Yixing di sebelah Junmyeon, telunjuknya terkait satu sama lain, "Junnie.. _ungh_ , benci ya sama Yicingie?"

Junmyeon melipat tangannya di depan dada, kini menghadap ke arah Yixing.

"Ya! Junnie sangat benci pada Yicingie!"

Bibir Yixing mulai bergetar, ancang-ancang akan menangis lagi, yang mau tak mau membuat Ibu Guru panik. "Tapi... tapi.. kenapa Junnie benci Yicingie?"

"Karena Yicingie membuat dada Junnie sakit!" Teriak Junmyeon, "Setiap Yicingie ada di dekat Junnie, disini sakit..." ia menunjuk dadanya dengan telunjuk mungilnya, "Rasanya sakit seperti ada yang ingin keluar, apalagi saat Yicingie tersenyum. Berdebar-debar, jantung Junnie jadi cepat sekali, makanya dada Junnie sampai sakit! Yicingie juga bikin dada Junnie sakit waktu Yicingie main sama yang lain, atau waktu Yicingie menangis, tapi sakitnya beda-beda! Junnie benci sama Yicingie. Gara gara Yicingie Junnie jadi sakit jantung dan dan.. _. HUWAAAAA_!"

Junmyeon tiba-tiba ikut menangis, bersahut-sahutan dengan tangisan pelan Yixing di kursi satunya.

Sedangkan bu Guru Eunjung hanya bisa menahan tawa, sekaligus dibuat bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkam kedua bocah lelaki yang tengah berlomba-lomba menangis di depannya ini.

"Aduh... bagaimana ini," gumamnya, dua tangannya terulur, satu untuk mengusap kepala Junmyeon, satunya kepala Yixing. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum ala kadarnya pada dua muridnya, "Sudah ya, tidak apa-apa. Junmyeon kamu tidak sakit jantung, sayang. Yixingie, Junmyeonnie tidak benci sama Yixingie kok!"

Yixing akhirnya tenang lebih dulu. Ia kini hanya sesenggukan, sedangkan Junmyeon masih menangis keras. Sambil terisak-isak, Yixing bangkit dari kursi mungilnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Junmyeon.

"M-maafkan Yicingie yang nakal ya Junnie. Yicingie baik kok, suwer! Yicingie tidak berniat membuat Junnie cakit," ia bergumam pelan, merundukan tubuhnya sedikit kemudian mengecup pipi gembil Junmyeon yang basah karena air mata.

Junmyeon langsung terdiam, detik itu juga, secara ajaib.

Sedang bu Guru Eunhung hanya well... _speechless._

"Eung...Yicingie sering melihat Mama mengecup pipi Papa kalau lagi sakit. Katanya itu ciuman penyembuh," kata bocah itu dengan polosnya, "Apa sekarang Junnie sudah sembuh?"

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala "Belum," ucapnya, "Sekarang malah tambah sakit," ia meletakan telapak tangannya ke dada, yang diikuti oleh tangan Yixing yang ikut menempel disana. Yixing terkesiap detik itu juga,

"Detak jantung Junnie keras sekali..." bibirnya membulat, hampir membentuk O sempurma, "Wah Junnie memang sakit jantung!"

"He'em!" Junmyeon hanya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan, tidak mempedulikan wajahnya yang masih memerah dan bengkak karena tangisnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mengamati wajah Yixing yang masih menatap dadanya dengan bola mata membulat dan bibir mungil yang menganga.

"Yicingie.. tapi Junnie suka waktu Yicingie mencium pipi Junnie. Sakitnya masih ada tapi sakitnya menyenangkan. Boleh tidak Yicingie melakukannya lagi? Sepertinya ciuman Yicingie obat buat sakit jantung Junnie..."

Yixing menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat kentara, "Tentu saja!" Pekiknya, sebelum ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan kembali mengecup pipi Junmyeon.

Sementara Eunjung hampir saja pingsan di kursinya, wajahnya mulai memerah melihat anak didiknya mengecup pipi anak didiknya yang lain, yang sepertinya, tampak kecanduan mendapat ciuman di pipi.

Yixing terus saja mengecup pipi Junmyeon dengan polosnya, terkikik-kikik senang saja saat Junmyeon meminta cium lagi.

Eunjung mengangkat tangannya untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang memanas.

 _Astaga anak anak ini._

Mungkin ia harus melaporkan kejadian ini pada kedua orangtua Junmyeon dan Yixing, yah, sekalian menyarankan mereka untuk ehem... _berbesan,_ mungkin?

 _._

Bu Guru Eunjung menyeringai.

 _Ya, dia memang mak comblang yang jenius._

 **f i n**

* * *

 _A/N: SAYA. SAYA BU GURU EUNJUNG SANG SULAY SHIPPER WKWKW. pingin bikin chibi!au sembari nulis lanjutan chap 7 lol. Alay, absurd as always dan banyak typos karena ini satu jam jadi, maap. Boleh sumbang **reviewnya** loh :3 kuat membaca dari atas sampai sini ya, wah hebat hoho. Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya XD Saya ucapkan terima kasih!  
_


End file.
